


Plastic, Cold and Hard

by xAoneko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Android, Angst, Futuristic, Grief, M/M, Referenced Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAoneko/pseuds/xAoneko
Summary: Every day, Junmyeon reminds Jongdae of the husband he had lost.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	Plastic, Cold and Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Mod N, for running this challenge! I had a lot of fun writing for this theme <3  
> Hope you enjoy the short fic!

“Welcome home, Jongdae-yah.”

Jongdae pauses in the middle of taking off his shoes to offer a weak smile to his husband. “Hi, hyung.”

Junmyeon smiles back and walks closer, reaching out to take Jongdae’s hand in his own. Jongdae holds back a flinch. Luckily, Junmyeon doesn’t notice anything.

“Rough day at work?”

“Unfortunately.”

Still holding Jongdae’s hand, Junmyeon raises his arms. “Would a hug help?”

Jongdae hesitates, but Junmyeon smiles at him so earnestly that Jongdae just can’t say no.

Junmyeon’s arms fold around him. They used to be so warm and soft, providing Jongdae with a comfortable haven after coming home from a long day of dealing with uncooperative technology. Now, instead of flesh and blood, they’re made of plastic, cold and hard.

Jongdae is stubborn for a moment longer before he slumps into the android’s arms and exhales his grief in one long sigh. His eyes burn, but he has no tears to shed.

He had used them all up the night Junmyeon died.

**Author's Note:**

> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/xAoneko) || [my twitter](https://twitter.com/xAoneko98)


End file.
